


Living on the Side of Sin

by TehRevving



Series: Heaven Sent [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Devil Trigger Sex, F/M, Mating I guess, Nero also makes an appearance and gets embarassed, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sin Devil Trigger Sex, Stomach Bulge, monster cock, monster tongue, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You're terribly bored at the office one day and decide to spice things up by asking Dante to trigger his cock while you have sex. It goes exactly as well as you can imagine.Dante x Fem Reader. Monster Cock. Fellatio on a Monster Cock. Pussy Eating with a Monster Tongue. DT Sex. SDT Sex. Destruction of Property. etc.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Heaven Sent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851154
Comments: 38
Kudos: 305





	Living on the Side of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me so many months but I'm so proud of it. Enjoy fellow Monsterfuckers

It had been a ridiculously slow day at Devil May Cry, the first one in a long time. Somehow the desk and floor were free of paperwork waiting to be filed, the drawer of unpaid bills was empty and there were no urgent jobs pending. The office was empty, everyone else having clocked off early, not that they ever did any work anyway, and it left just you and Dante manning the foyer.

You were bored, having scrolled through every conceivable news feed on your phone and you were desperate to find something else to do. You were growing restless, listening to the soft, rhythmic sounds of Dante sprawled out across the couch, pretending to sleep with an arm over his eyes. Your mind was wandering to dangerous places, and it didn’t take very long before you decided on a course of action that would make this day far more interesting. 

You were as silent as you could be as you walked over to Dante. You knew that his stupid devil senses would alert him to exactly where you were, but you also knew that he would just play along if he knew you were deliberately trying to be quiet. You stood next to the couch, sizing up his position before you made your move. You unceremoniously sat yourself down on top of him, straddling his waist and placing your palms flat against his chest for support.

He grunted at your sudden weight and adjusted himself underneath you slightly, but otherwise didn’t react. Bastard.

You sit silently and wait, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest and feeling the powerful beat of his heart against your palm. 

Eventually, as he is prone to do, Dante grew bored of your games and broke the silence between you with a loud, exaggerated sigh. He didn’t remove the arm from over his eyes as he spoke and his voice was slightly muffled from his position. “Can I help you?”

You rock your hips slightly on top of him and fake a whine, “Dante. I’m bored~~.”

He sighs again, “of course you are, so you decided to come over here, interrupt my nap and torment me for entertainment.” His voice takes on a teasing edge as he speaks.

“Yup!” You grinned down at him, digging your nails slightly into the fabric of his shirt and then raking them down his body to rest on the slight curve of his waist. 

Dante finally removes his arm from across his eyes and you laugh brightly as he blinks rapidly, scrunching up his face at the sudden onslaught of light against his eyes. 

You wait for his eyes to adjust, wait until he’s actually making inquisitive eye contact with you before you speak again. “You know, I didn’t actually come here just to torment you.”

“Really?” his face crinkles up in a smile, “you could have fooled me.”

“Mhmm,” you agree enthusiastically, “I was thinking about something…”

“Well that’s dangerous,” he interrupts as you trail off. 

“Dante!” you call out, scolding him and giving a small smack against his chest. 

He simply grins in response. 

“I was bored, and so I started thinking about something. It’s something we haven’t done in a while…” You trail off, suddenly overcome by nerves. You take the hem of his shirt between your fingers and start to fidget with it, trying to distract yourself. 

Dante’s large hands come up and cover yours, stopping your nervous fidgeting. He tilts his head to the side and puts on a charming smile just for you. “Do you want me to guess?”

“Mhmm.” He always knows how to soothe your nerves. 

“Hmmmm,” he says loudly, pretending to think. “Eaten fancy pizza?”

You shake your head, unable to stop a smile from forming on your lips. 

“No? Well what else could it be? Hmmm, is it a sex thing?”

You nod.

“Hmmm,” he raises his hands up and places them on your breasts. He cups them with his large hands, squeezing gently and then pushes them up and together until they form tight cleavage. “Titty fuck?”

You laugh and shake your head, running your own hands up his chest until they’re cupping his large pectorals, “you’re the one with the fuckable titties,” you tease.

“Hey,” he pouts and removes his hands from your breasts, settling them on your hips. “Well, if you were nervous about it, then it can only be one thing really...”

You nod. 

“But then again,” he says, grinning like a maniac, “I’m an idiot. I could be wrong. Say it out loud for me baby.”

You use his body for support as you slide yourself backwards slightly until you’re straddling over his hips instead, determined to knock that stupid grin off his face. He groans slightly as your core slots against his crotch and his hands tighten on your hips to keep you steady. He’s not hard yet, but it’s really only a matter of time. 

You lay your hands on his chest and then press all of your weight down against him as you slide yourself forwards until your lips are by his ear and you’re lying on top of him. You exhale, sending hot air against the base of his skull until he shivers. You lower your voice to a whisper, you’re feeling pretty smug now you have him right where you want him. “Dante baby. I want you to trigger your cock.”

His breath stutters as he processes what you’ve said but then almost immediately his hands are fisting in your hair and he’s pulling you to his lips. You dig your nails into his shoulder as you push yourself up and stretch yourself out on top of him. One of his hands is immediately on the back of your neck while the other moves to your ass. He rocks your hips down against him, squeezing your ass with his large hands. It doesn’t matter that he’s too tall, and you’re too short from your hips to be anywhere near his crotch in this position. 

Dante kisses you roughly, his sweet tasting tongue flicking against your own while you tug on his hair and crane his head back. His stubble burns against your jaw as you devour him. It doesn’t take long until he’s squirming underneath you from the lack of stimulation and you decide make it worse by sucking his tongue into your mouth, emulating a blow job. 

It doesn’t take long for him to grow impatient. He’s happy for you to take control but it’s almost impossible for him to actually be submissive. Your kisses and your body feels so good pressed against him but there’s no friction where he wants it the most. One of his hands smacks your ass and then leaves it, snaking down your body and hooking itself underneath your leg. You know what he’s trying to do, to press a palm against his aching cock, and you’re not going to have any of it. 

You sit up quickly, trapping his hand underneath you and stopping its quest. Dante whines your name, his lips kiss swollen and shining. You shush him, sliding down his body and taking care not to go anywhere near his crotch as you sit between his legs. 

The bulge in his stupidly tight pants is evident, Devils get hard pretty quickly and the material is already struggling to stretch over the jut of his cock pressed tight against his thigh. His pants are almost skin tight across his hardness, you can see the outline of the thick head of it halfway down his thigh, and you swear that you can almost make out the thick vein running down the length of it. He slides his hands down his body and lifts up the hem of his shirt slightly. He rests his gloved hands on the bare skin of his hips, trying to tempt you. You’re determined to resist for a little bit longer. 

You lick your lips and can’t help but smirk as his eyes flutter closed for far longer than they should. You lean down and lick over the length of his clothed crotch, lightly, not using nearly enough pressure. Your tongue is dry by the time you outline his length, teasing over the fabric with your teeth and lips until he can’t help but buck his hips up against you. 

You can see him throbbing, his restrained cock struggling to pulse in time with his slightly heavy breaths. It’s starting to look painful and it only makes you want to tease him more. You start stroking him through the fabric and you can’t help but chuckle, your hot breath ghosting over the fabric against the head of his cock and he calls out a slightly strained, “oh come on.”

You laugh because he’s forgotten, again, what his one job is. “Dante love. I’m just doing what I can. You know you’ve gotta do your belt.” You’ve tried, but honestly it’s too much of a struggle to work out how to undo the buckle, the fact that he changes it on the regular doesn’t help either. It’s much easier to just have him do it, and it counts as foreplay too.

“Shit,” he groans through gritted teeth as his hands move very quickly to his belt. They’re snapping at the buckle, he doesn’t draw out the motion like you would, like you sometimes request for him to do. You decide to give him a free pass this time, pushing his hands away from the belt hanging in two parts from his belt loops as you undo his fly. He’s not wearing anything underneath and he groans as you release some of the pressure.

You make an attempt to get his cock out without pulling his pants down, but they’re far too tight and he’s far too big, it’s a futile effort. He squirms underneath you, bucking his hips and moaning in discomfort as you try; you can’t help but laugh a little bit at his reactions. Then you start to peel his pants down his legs, he lifts his hips to help you, but it’s still no easy feat. You have to take it one leg at a time, obviously you start with the leg that doesn’t have his dick trapped against it. Dante whines your name but you know he’d be laughing if he wasn’t so uncomfortable.

You watch as his thick cock jumps up, smacking against his abs once you finally release it from its constraints. You leave his pants where they are, half undone and crumpled as you move back up to claim your prize. 

You take his big cock in your hands, wrapping your fingers that don’t quite touch around the base of it and pull it towards your mouth. You lean over him and press kitten licks to the sensitive spot just underneath the fat head while he squirms underneath you. 

You tease him with your tongue until you can tell he’s barely able to restrain himself from bucking up into your mouth. “Dante,” you whine at him, pretending to beg because you know he fucking loves it, “are you ready yet?” you ask him, even though you know he’s not.

“Come on sweetheart,” his voice is strained, like he’s considering giving into you, “you know you’ve gotta get all my clothes off first.” He can’t really control the transformation, can’t control what parts of him get larger or sprout scales. He doesn’t want to destroy his clothing, but it’s just too much fun to tease him.

You stick your tongue out at him and start wrestling his pants the rest of the way off his legs. He helps you, lifting his hips and moving with you. You shove them as far down as you can until they’re pooling at the top of his heavy boots. You can’t be bothered with those. You go to move back up his body but he sits up, he knows you’re going to be naughty. He pushes his palm against your chest, trying to stop you from moving and distracting him again. With a sigh and a chastising murmur of your name he reaches around you to start removing his boots.

You lean up and kiss him, biting at his bottom lip and doing a good job of distracting him from the zipper on his boots. You slide your hand down from his cheek, down his torso and then lower, easily finding the pulsing head of his cock. You wrap your hand around the wet tip of it and start jerking it roughly, not giving him enough time to pull you away. 

He moans at your touches but turns his head away to avoid your heated kisses. You simply start mouthing and biting at the pale skin of his neck instead. 

Dante threads his hand tightly in your hair, pulling roughly on the strands and tugging you away from his skin. “Stop,” he growls at you. Your eyes are drawn to the glowing red ring around his dark eyes. 

You don’t let go of his cock, but you do stop stroking it. 

Dante’s tone is scolding, he’s not truly angry, but his voice is dark. “Do you want me to trigger? Or should I punish you instead? Am I supposed to reward this sort of behaviour?”

You cast your eyes downwards and let go of his cock.

“Hey,” he says, his voice much softer. He places his fingers gently underneath your chin and pulls your eyes back up to his. “You know I love it when you tease me. I love your games. But I have to stay in control for this okay?” He boops your nose, “that means you have to behave.”

You nod.

“Good. Now come here,” he coos and pulls you hard against his chest, his arms caging you against him. It’s a little bit awkward with the position, with the way his still hard cock digs into your hip but none of that matters as his stubble pricks at your cheek and sends shivers down your spine. “Do you want to keep going?” he asks, his voice soft against your ear, “or do you want to do something else?”

“Keep going,” you murmur softly. 

He releases you and shakes out his scruffy hair, “good. Right then. Undress me. Properly this time.”

You reach down and start lifting at his shirt. He reaches behind his head and pulls it off over his head. He flexes for you with a stupid grin on his face when he notices your wandering eyes. You take his hand in yours, undo the snaps on his gloves and then slowly pull them off his fingers using your teeth. It forces a deep rumble from his chest as you throw them across the room. 

You extract yourself from the tangle of legs and pants and after struggling for a moment with his boots, you manage to pull them off and throw them to the floor. They’re soon followed by his long pants and his fucking dumb pizza print socks. 

Then he’s naked, flexing and spread out on the couch for you like the most delicious buffet. You want to savour him a little bit, but you also know that you can do that any time, it’s much more of a treat to tease him when he’s covered in scales. 

His cock has waned a little bit, lying slightly limp against his hip. You know he won’t trigger himself until he’s worked up and close to the edge. His triggered cock wont leave its sheath unless he’s rock hard before the transformation and you can’t force it out when he’s already in demon form because you don’t produce the right pheromones. That’s a fun exercise in restraint in its own right, but not really what you’re going for right now.

You decide not to waste any more time, settling back down against his legs while Dante leans back against the couch once more. You take his cock in your hands, squeezing at the base of it and giving it a few long strokes until his hips are bucking up in rhythm with your touches and the shaft of it is wet once more with precome.

You look up to see that Dante’s eyes are closed. He has one hand across his body with nails digging into the skin of his waist. You know it’s hard for him to resist moving his hips with enough force to disrupt your touches. You take in a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself for what you’re about to do. You lick your lips, count to three and then sink your mouth as far down on his cock as you can in one motion. 

You choke and splutter but manage to hold your position as Dante swears and almost convulses as he struggles not to buck his hips up hard enough to knock you off the couch. It’s only a few moments before he pulls you off him by the hair. He’s panting, sweat starting to bead on his forehead, his hair starting to stick up at all angles. You watch his cock jump and thob in front of your eyes. 

“Shit, warn a guy would ya?” he gasps.

“But then it wouldn’t have as much impact,” you pout, sticking out your bottom lip which you can see that his eyes immediately zero in on. You start to worry it between your teeth, distracting him with the movement. You sink down on his cock once more while he’s distracted. 

Dante swears and pulls you off him one more, he’s gasping for air now. “Damn, I love it when you tease, when you take control like that. If I don’t do this now, I won’t last long enough to. Are you ready? Do you still want me to trigger?”

“Yes please.”

“Get back sweetheart,” he warns you and you lean back, sitting between his legs. 

There’s a sudden rush of energy, it crackles through the room with a flash of bright light and a scorching heat emanating off the man in front of you. You watch as he glows with light and begins to change in front of your eyes. 

When he’s triggered Dante’s cock doesn’t grow that much longer, maybe half an inch or so, he’s so long normally anyway that you don’t really notice but the girth of it practically doubles. The base of it is as thick as your forearm, tapering slightly thinner to a fat, blunt head. The skin is a dark sort of brown, tinged with veins that glow an orange red and pulse in time with his heart. It’s ribbed and segmented all the way up, like it’s covered in scales and plates which shift when you play with it. It’s a monster of a fucking cock, finished off with sensitive, scaly and heavy balls that hang low from his body. 

The light around Dante’s body fades and you scan your eyes over him, to see the results of his transformation. There’s a patch of red-brown scales covering his left shoulder and arcing down his chest. Armoured plates sit over his pecs and across his waist, lined with deep red veins that pulse with light leading down to the deep cut V of his hips. They’re like flashing neon lights telling you where to put your tongue and it’s impossible to resist as you lean down to start licking across his scales.

He’s told you that he can’t feel much sensation on the plates themselves, but that the edges where they somehow seamlessly blend into his skin are really sensitive. You bite down on the edge of them, lick across smooth hardness of the plates and dig your tongue into the gaps between them while he whines in a distorted voice. 

Eventually you make your way back down to his cock; it’s visibly changing size, swelling and shrinking with each pulse of glowing veins. It doesn’t take much for him to come like this, his demon cock is sensitive and each orgasm makes it even more so. He comes a lot and often, you’ve never seen it get soft, not that you’ve ever really tried to push the limits. Dante always gives up far before that point, unable to hold onto his transformation.

You’re much more careful this time as you slowly take his cock as far between your lips as you can. You can’t take very much of him, the shaft way too thick to fit in your mouth, but you use both of your hands around what you can’t fit while you drool saliva and precome down onto the rest of his cock. Dante’s always seemed ecstatic with your blowjobs as long as the head is between your lips. 

Dante’s voice is distorted as he praises you, he’s practically purring, deep rumbles coming from his chest making his body vibrate. You swirl your tongue around the plates on his cock, thrusting the tip into the sensitive gaps between them. Your mouth fills with the salty-sweet taste of his precome and it sticks to the back of your throat. 

You’ve been teasing him for a while now, and his devil cock is ever so sensitive, it doesn’t take much for him to come. Dante lets out a distorted roar and you can feel the shift in the flesh of his demon cock as it nears release. You pull your lips away because otherwise you might choke, but you pick up the pace with your hands to jerk him through his orgasm. Dante comes with a grunt, his cock pulsing wildly and spurting thick, powerful ropes of dark coloured fluid. You catch as much of his come as you can with your hand, and begin to liberally cover his cock with the sticky fluid while his hips buck in overstimulation.

You know that you’re not ready to take him yet, but sometimes playing the game is fun, and you know it’ll work out in your favour regardless. 

You let him recover for a moment longer while you step off the couch to strip off your own clothing. His glowing eyes are pinpricks as he watches you with interest. 

You straddle his lap again, his eyes distracted by your nakedness and his brain foggy with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His hands move to your hips and he growls with a warning. You shift your hips until the head of his big cock lines up with your entrance and he bites back a roar. Your legs are shaking as you try to hold yourself up high enough to tease him. 

You can feel the wet lubrication of his cock smearing against your folds and feel it leaking even more against your heat. His cock is still throbbing and you only get to spend a few seconds with the tip of him pressing against you but not sinking into your folds before Dante reacts.

“Nope,” says a voice that is heavily distorted. Dante pulls you off him and lifts you effortlessly with both hands until your thighs are resting on either side of his face. His eyes are wild, tinted red with wide pupils. He has fangs now that peek out over his bottom lip and there are small streaks of blood dribbling down his chin already from where he’s cut his lips with them. There are horns growing from his forehead, dark coloured, twisted things that curve away from his face. He opens his mouth to grin at you as he lolls out a tongue that is far too long and thick, covered in grooves and spikes. He waggles it at you when he notices you staring.

His fingers dig into your hips, pricking against your skin where his nails have sharpened to claws. You touch them, run your hands over them gently, more to alert him that he’s got claws now, he might not have noticed. 

Dante pulls you down onto his face and you tangle your hands into his long hair for support, pulling on the light strands with encouragement before you adjust to grip onto the base of his horns, bracing yourself for what is to come. Dante wriggles his face against you to settle in, you can feel his stubble rub against your thighs as he positions your hips and feel his hot breath against your sensitive skin.

Dante starts with a long lick across your folds with his spiky, wet tongue. You can feel the vibrations of a groan run through you as he tastes your arousal and his own pheromone laced come mingled together. 

You use his horns to press yourself closer to his face, not that you really need to. His tongue is thick even at the tip, and tapers even thicker towards the base. It’s covered in ridges and grooves that somehow manage to catch right on your sensitive spots, almost like he can control their placement. He has far more control over his tongue than he should, able to wriggle parts of it independently and fold it over on itself inside you. 

He teases at your clit until you’re bucking against his face, hands tightening on his horns and then slowly begins to lap the thick tip of his tongue against your folds. The stretch burns slightly, but it’s good and you can’t help but call out his name and grind yourself closer to his face. He tilts his face an adjusts his tongue until there’s a soft spike of it hooking against your clit as he presses in deeper. 

The feeling is intense, coupled with the deep rumbling in his chest, vibrations running through his tongue. It doesn’t take long until you’re stretched open enough that he can fuck you with his ribbed tongue. He positions himself so there’s a ridge of it pressed directly against your g-spot, combining the touch with the rough slide of the base of his tongue against your clit until you’re screaming his name and coming around his thick tongue. 

He holds you to his face with his claws so you can’t pull away, and your grip tightens on his horns so much that you’re almost worried they might snap off. You call out his name, clamping your thighs so hard around his head that he might have been in trouble if he actually needed to breathe.

He continues to spear you with his tongue until you’re almost delirious with overstimulation. 

By the time Dante loosens his grip on you, you’re shaking too much to stay upright without his support. He lifts you up and moves you so you’re sat against his shoulders and he then carefully pries your hands from his horns. He smirks up at you, lips and chin absolutely soaked with your release and then sticks out his ridiculously long tongue and begins to lap it up from his stubble. 

“Do you want to keep going?” he asks you, his voice is distorted but gentle sounding. You nod, but it’s pretty clear that you’re going to need some help. 

He keeps you steady and holds you up as he adjust positions. He sits you down on his lap, just below the obscene jut of his cock, and then sits himself upright. You look down to see his skin stained with dark fluid. He’s obviously come again just from having you come around his tongue, maybe more than once from the sheer amount of fluid collected on his hips. 

He helps you straddle his lap and pulls you close to his chest for a tight hug. He’s sticky and sweaty, but you’re sure you’re no better. The armoured plates on his chest stick to your skin, ridiculously warm to the touch. 

Dante holds you steady, gives you support because you don’t have much yourself. It’s not like you can even lift yourself high enough on your knees to even begin taking his cock in this position. You’re only human, and he probably overdid it, but he knows you won’t back down from a challenge and fuck, he wants this so damn much. 

He adjusts you, holds you up in the air as he positions you over the head of his stupidly thick demon cock. You can’t help but cry out as its impossible heat presses against your entrance. His cock is soaking from his own come and your own slick mixed with Dante’s thick demon saliva. The head catches against your folds for a moment before it slowly begins to sink inside. His claws dig into your hips to support you but also to ground himself as he lowers you down. His body is shaking trying to move slowly, trying to take his time. He doesn’t want to rush but the urge to slam you all the way down on his cock is overwhelming, you almost hope that one of these days he does it. 

You cry out and claw at his shoulders, drawing blood as you try to ground yourself against the burn as he stretches you open. The smell of his own blood makes his nostrils flare and he can’t fucking take it anymore. The ridges on his cock catch against your hot walls, and it makes you shake around him with pleasure. You’re incoherent and gasping for air by the time he’s fully seated inside of you. The burn of him overwhelms all of your senses and his body is scorching hot against your own. There’s pleasure and pain and lust as his devil pheromones begin to take effect and your pitiful human body can hardly stand it. It feels like his cock is in your stomach, like he’s impaled you further than should be possible. 

Dante praises you, his voice strained as he struggles to keep his hips still to let you adjust. His voice is dark and deep and it rumbles against your ear as he speaks between harsh pants. “You did it. Look at you taking my cock like that. Such a good girl.” His hands threads through your hair as he gently tilts you up so you’re looking at him. “Are you ok?”

You nod, even that small action jostling you and he groans. 

Dante looks down at you like he doesn’t believe you. 

You struggle to speak, each word is a struggle, like his cock is pushing all the air out of your lungs. “Dante. Please. I can take it.”

Dante growls and it’s basically inhuman. You try to start him off, try to rock yourself against him. But his thighs are so thick it’s hard to get leverage, your legs are hardly touching the couch on either side of him. His claws tighten against your hips as he works to move your body instead. Lifting you up with effortless strength and then pushing you back down while he bucks his hips. He sets a slow rhythm, but it’s intense, like you’re being split in half from the inside but it feels incredible. You can feel as each ridge of his cock catches against your sensitive skin, as the slight bulge at the base of it rubs against your clit and as Dante moans with the effort of fucking you.

You fall against him and pull him into a bruising kiss that forces him to bow his back to reach you. He tastes like your come as his long tongue forces itself between your lips, you couldn’t resist him even if you tried. He growls against your lips and you can feel the sound rattle through your whole body. He can’t seem to manage a smooth rythmn of fucking you while kissing you at the same time and he rips himself away to press his fangs against your neck instead. 

He manipulates you like you weigh nothing as he takes his pleasure from your body. Dante is shaking with the effort of trying to hold himself back, he’s not tired but his instincts are crying out for him to be rougher, to use more force and he just can’t get enough friction to satisfy the devil within him. 

He impales you on his cock, pushes you all the way down the length of it so your hips are pressed flushed to his. It makes you cry out at the fullness and you can hear him groan as your body shakes around him. You scratch at his shoulders for support and he bites down on your neck in warning. You scratch him harder. 

Dante uses his big hands to hold you as he adjusts your position. His cock is far too big, too deep inside you to slip out and he groans as your bondy shifts and tightens around him. He tries to lie you flat on your back, but he’s tall and strong and your lower body is suspended in the air, nowhere near touching the seat of the couch as he leans over you. 

“Tight,” he says through gritted teeth, his voice is dark now, heavily distorted and he leans over you like some kind of feral creature as his glowing red eyes catch your own. 

He can fuck you much harder like this, snapping his hips forward as he pushes and pulls on your seemingly weighless body in time with his thrusts. The back of your head is practically being mashed into the couch cushions, but everything else feels so fucking good that you don’t want him to stop. 

He hits everywhere sensitive inside you, one of the thick ridged plates on his cock catches and scrapes against your g-spot with each of his rough, desperate thrusts. Your breasts are bouncing everywhere from the force of him, and you wrap an arm around your chest to try and steady them. Dante roars and butts your arms away from your chest with his horns. You grab onto one of them for support, tugging as he purrs in approval. You move your other hand to your hips, holding onto yourself just to brace against his thrusts, and that’s when you feel it. 

There’s a lump underneath your skin, protruding and then disappearing in time with Dante’s thrusts. You press your hand down against it, just to check what you’re feeling and Dante roars, a sudden aura of heat bursting forth from his body as a warmth blooms deep inside of you, he’s come again.. 

He pulls himself up slightly from how he’s bending over you, your hand slipping from his horns. He shoves your hand away with one of his own and it leaves dark red lines across your skin. His hand is large, clawed and covered with scales, with his fingers spread out it covers almost across the width of your hips. He presses down on your skin and thrusts his hips against you, adjusting his position to make his cock protrude from your body as much as he can. 

Dante roars again, the sound is loud and rings against your ears. He looks far less human now, something about his eyes has changed and it makes you feel terrified and aroused all at the same time. His fangs are longer now, the rest of his teeth now coming to points, and there’s blood dripping from his chin where he’s cut his lips and tongue on them. 

It looks like his skin is trembling, like the haze when you look at something that’s on fire. The pulse of orange thrumming through his veins is brighter, more powerful and you watch as before your eyes his scales start growing to cover what few parts of his human skin remains. 

He can’t seem to fuck you hard enough and he struggles to maintain a rythmn. The heat coming off his body in waves is starting to overwhelm you and you shut your eyes against his onslaught. Dante growls, the sounds escaping from between his lips are hardly human anymore and you can feel the splashes of heat against your naked, sweaty skin as his own blood drips from between his lips.

Your mind is getting more and more hazy, pleasure, pain and lust overwhelming your senses. All you can hear is the loud, brutal slap of your skin against the rough plates of his hips and the slick squelch as his cock catches against you with each thrust. Dante’s whole body is vibrating with energy, it’s like his already ridiculous cock has turned into a hitachi magic wand. 

You scream out his name, but your voice is so choked that it hardly sounds like it as your entire mind breaks as you come. You clamp down so tight on his cock that he can’t move, he can’t pull away. There’s a sharp, dull pain against your shoulder as he bites down to try and ground himself from the sensation. Your back bows almost impossibly against the couch, your body writhing and shaking. 

Dante roars once more as more boiling heat rushes through your core. Your eyesight is overtaken by an incredible flash of bright light followed by a rush of heat that scorches your skin. There’s a heavy presence, a dark pressure in the air that shakes you to the centre of your being. 

You scream once more for a moment before the air is forced out from your lungs as something starts to change inside you. The pressure is intense, you’re worried you might split in half. It feels like Dante’s cock has tripled in size, maybe more. Your eyes are watering from the incredible heat, even though they’re closed and the air is stiflingly thick and difficult to breathe. You gasp, struggling to breathe and try to open your eyes. 

There’s an absolutely massive blurry shape between your legs, it doesn’t look like Dante anymore. The creature, this terrible, gigantic devil chokes out your name followed by a series of intense swear words as it tries to move. You can’t help but yell as its ridiculous cock rearranges your insides. The room begins to shake, or maybe that’s just you as the creature moves. Your body has such a tight grip on its cock that it can’t move, your body still tensing with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

The bulge against your stomach is huge now, you can make out the shape of a definitely not human looking cock head as your skin stretches around it. The devil is trying to pull away but its cock is jammed tight inside of you, it pulls your body with it when it moves its hips and you can hardly make any noise anymore as the air is forced from your lungs. 

Your mind is hazy, but even though Dante’s face is no longer human, even though there’s no discernable expression on his face, you can tell he’s panicking, that he doesn’t know what to do. His large horns are scraping against the roof and his body is so huge, his arms, chest and thighs so thick with muscle and scales that he’s trapped in one position on the couch. Your mind is sluggish but you know you have to do something. You can only come up with one thing, that if you can get him to come, it might just provide enough lubricant to unstick your bodies, or maybe it will break his trigger. 

Dante is swearing under his breath, the sound deep and doubled, like there are two people talking at once. His mouth is opening, showing huge fangs and a massive tongue, but they’re not moving as he speaks. 

The pressure is intense, the pain and burning slowly turning into something more pleasurable. You reach down and rub your hand over the mass protruding from your skin. The creature begins to shake. You squeeze down and you can feel the hard plates lining his cock even through your own skin. The creature bellows so loudly that your ears ring and then pop, and then the sound of the world around you turns dull. It feels like your skull is vibrating and your vision turns fuzzy.

You focus on the only thing that you can, rubbing over your stomach and you can hear a terrible, snapping sound as the creature gnashes its teeth together. Its claws are sharp against your hips and you can feel the numb sensation of them slicing through your flesh like soft butter. The scent of copper and iron starts to fill the room, but you don’t notice. The cock stuck inside you is throbbing through your skin, and the more the creature growls, the more out of breath it seems, the better everything starts to feel. Dante’s cock is probably oozing aphrodisiac like it’s going out of style. You want this creature to come inside of you, it’s a physical need that’s driving you mad. 

You keep squeezing the protrusion in your skin and Dante says your name. It’s so loud that you can make it out through your fuzzy hearing, his voice is distorted and feral. There’s an incredible rush of heat, of pain and pressure, of furniture and walls breaking, of the world falling apart around you as Dante’s devil comes. There’s a rush of something so feral and wild, overtaking your senses like a drug, so deep inside of you, invading your soul. Something clicks into place as your mind shatters and you can’t help but come with him. 

Dante roars throwing his head to the sky, and the walls shake. Your orgasm is so intense, so powerful that your vision whites out. You’re overtaken by a rush of heat deep inside of you as your back bows against the shredded couch. There’s too much sensation, of pain and pleasure and fire. You black out. 

You wake up in pain, to a splitting headache and an aching body. Your eyes aren’t in focus but you can make out a blurry, humanoid shape in front of you. It slowly comes into focus as your groggy mind starts to wake up. You can make out Dante, human once again. He looks frantic, standing over you with his still hard cock bobbing between his legs. 

There’s not a part of you that doesn’t hurt. Your skin feels tight and bruised and there’s an unbearable burn between your legs that stretches all the way up your body. 

You groan in pain and even that hurts, your throat is hoarse, like you were screaming for hours. You notice that the couch underneath you is shredded, that the ceiling above your head is scorched black in places and covered with scrapes. There are cracks running through the walls and plaster scattered all over the floor. 

You try to speak, but you’re not able to. Dante shushes you, his eyes meeting yours for a moment before they return to frantically darting over your body. You try to sit up but your muscles aren’t working. There’s a gush of something huge between your legs and when you try to look down, all you can see is a huge puddle of dark liquid pooling on the couch and covering your hips. Your neck protests fiercely at the movement. 

“Don’t move.” Dante scolds you, “just rest.” He starts to touch your body, his hands are gentle and apprehensive. “You should be dead,” he murmurs underneath his breath, like he can’t believe what he’s feeling. You’re bruised to all hell, but that’s the only damage he can see. Your skin should be torn to ribbons from his claws, from the sharp spikes that adorn his Sin Devil Trigger’s body but you’re intact. He’s so fucking thankful to whatever diety exists that he didn’t kill you. He falls to his knees on the floor beside the couch with relief and then he hears the click of a lock as the door is slammed open with so much force that comes off its hinges. 

Nero is out of breath as he runs into Devil May Cry. The building is wrecked, cracks winding up the walls outside of the building. The furniture inside the office is ruined, the couch is destroyed and all of the other furniture is upturned and looks like it’s been blown against the walls from a force originating from the couch. The roof is cracked and part of it has caved in opposite the staircase and the air is thick with plaster and debris. 

“What the fuck happened?” Nero yells. “I heard a higher demon.” And then he starts taking in the rest of the scene. Of your prone, naked, body laid out across the ruined couch, your skin dark with bruises and covered with a dark sticky fluid. Of Dante, kneeling on the floor beside you, also naked and turned towards the front door with his cock out. “Oh, you’re fucking kidding me.” Nero says, flushing bright red. “I’m not dealing with this.” He turns on his heel and slams the door closed behind him. 

Dante laughs, and you try to as well but the action jostles your whole body and you cry out in pain. He turns to you immediately, concern heavy in his eyes. “I lost control,” he says, “I got stuck, I couldn’t make my trigger fade and I couldn’t pull out. I thought you were going to die.”

Your mind is still hazy but Dante’s voice is crystal clear, his form stands out sharp in your vision while everything around him blurs into colours and shapes. You try to speak, but the words won’t leave your throat. You sigh and think them anyway, ‘something happened, something clicked.’

“Yeah. I felt it too.” Dante replies, and then realises with a shocked inhale that you didn’t speak. 

You stare at each other, blankly, with disbelief and horror and everything in between. The pain in your body is already starting to fade and you think maybe whatever happened between the two of you is the reason you’re still alive, the reason that Dante is clear in your vision and in your mind. You can’t focus on it now though, your head hurts from your blurry eyes and some of the cracked wooden supports of the couch are digging into your back. 

Dante seems to guess what you want. Carefully, tenderly lifting you up into his arms. You can smell him ,something strong and sweet and it’s definitely different to how he normally smells, especially after sex. His body is warm and inviting, comforting and overwhelming. You curl into his chest and let the scent of him relax you. The pain coursing through your body fades from your mind as you press yourself against his bare skin. Your heavy eyes sink shut to the rhythm of his steps as he carries you to the bedroom and you fall into a soft, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> What's your favourite part of monster/DT sex?  
> Comments and Kudos loved.  
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
